A matéria do tempo
by Bel Weasley
Summary: A cada manhã, tento pacientemente encaixar as peças faltantes em seus lugares. Ou fora de seus lugares.


A matéria do tempo

"Quem foi que assim nos fascinou para que tivéssemos um ar de despedida em tudo que fazemos?"  
- Rainer Maria Rilke

Eu vou escrever a nossa história. Não sou bom em guardar as coisas para mim mesmo, e as pessoas acham que vou enlouquecer se não fizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que me faça parar de pensar em todas essas coisas que nos escapam entre os dedos. Mas o que me dói não são as coisas, sabe? Você me acha emotivo, reclama da quantidade de fotos na nossa sala, como se tivesse a sensação de ser vigiado por tantos rostos. Mas não são as coisas. É você, e o que você é agora. E não, não é o que você acha. Não é que eu não seria capaz de te amar da mesma maneira se não fossem as coisas, as lembranças, o tempo e as pequenas ruguinhas que começam a surgir nos cantos dos seus olhos (sim, eu notei). Eu seria capaz de te amar de qualquer maneira. Meu maior medo é que, sem esse registro, essa prova viva de que Draco Malfoy um dia dormiu enquanto Harry Potter estava ao seu lado escrevendo um diário idiota sobre como ele não suporta pensar em perdê-lo, você não seja capaz de me amar.

É, você vai mesmo rir, e eu mereço. Eu vigio seu sono, e o som da sua respiração me soa como a queda lenta de minúsculos grãos de areia numa ampulheta. Talvez seja um pouco as coisas, afinal. Porque, nesse exato momento, eu preciso que você acorde, que acorde e olhe para mim, e me faça saber, agora, que seus olhos me vêem, e realmente me vêem.

xox

"Você pode parar de escrever nesse diário idiota por um segundo?", eu ouço sua voz. "Acho que chegamos".

Você entra na cabine e se estica para pegar sua mala no bagageiro acima das poltronas. Eu trouxe apenas uma mochila. Viajamos com quase nada, apenas para uma breve visita. Seguimos pelo corredor, quase todas as cabines do trem estão vazias. Fico aliviado quando saltamos e sinto uma brisa leve. É estranho fazer aquele trajeto em pleno verão.

Andamos lado a lado, você parece saber o caminho automaticamente. Eu não gosto quando percebo que você faz qualquer coisa automaticamente, mas sei que é melhor para você. Te poupa de ficar procurando em tudo alguma familiaridade.

Seus olhos evitam os meus, calculadamente, e eu sei que alguma coisa está lhe escapando. Eu não sei o que é, estava na cabine escrevendo. São sempre as mesmas coisas, mas você nunca deixa de ficar bravo quando elas acontecem. Você olha disfarçadamente para o grosso volume encadernado em couro marrom encaixado no bolso externo da sua mala. Eu já sabia que estava pensando no álbum de fotografias. Aquele que eu montei escondido e que provavelmente foi o presente de natal mais insensível de todos os tempos. Mas você não teria coragem de fazê-lo, então eu tive. Sempre foi assim entre nós, não?

Eu o espiei examinando cuidadosamente as fotografias nas semanas anteriores, os dedos correndo sobre as superfícies brilhantes das fotografias, seus lábios repetem silenciosamente os nomes escritos na legenda. Deve ter sido isso, mais alguém te cumprimentou e você não tem idéia de quem seja. Você retribuiu o cumprimento educadamente, e você sabe, em algum ponto da sua mente, que talvez aquela pessoa tenha sido uma peça fundamental de quem você é.

Viu, eu sei? E sei até que você suspirou, e pensou em me falar mais uma vez sobre o quebra-cabeças de cinco mil peças que montamos em algum inverno de tédio mortal. E em como eu fui, novamente, um tolo, colando peça a peça. Coisa de trouxas, eu expliquei, mas eu sei que você nunca considerou aquele amontoado de pedaços de papelão uma peça adequada para a decoração do nosso quarto.

Não sei se você ainda se lembra como ele foi parar na parede. Mas você às vezes me fala sobre o quebra-cabeças, e sobre como há peças sumidas aqui e ali, e como a imagem ainda permanece a mesma.

"Estou vendo o castelo", eu vejo seu rosto se iluminar, e, de repente, é como se tivéssemos encontrado uma das peças faltantes atrás de um armário. Ela está desgastada e empoeirada, mas é ela. E você olha para mim, e eu tenho vontade de fotografar esse momento, porque agora tenho certeza de que você realmente está aqui.

"É como você se lembra?", eu o alcanço. Você para junto ao portão e olha. Se eu soubesse que você olharia assim teria te trazido antes.

"Sim, exatamente".

xox

"Senhor Malfoy?"

A enfermeira se aproxima sem fazer som. Você não olha para ela. Você cobriu a mesa do refeitório com as peças de um quebra-cabeças. Você, eu sei, recusou a ajuda oferecida por outros pacientes mais ou menos lúcidos. Pediu que a enfermeira ligasse o rádio. Na verdade, hoje te obrigaram a sair do quarto, eles precisam limpar e é por isso que você está de mau humor, montando seu quebra-cabeças no refeitório. Você nunca sai de seu quarto, diz que as pessoas são loucas lá fora. Você está mudando furiosamente as estações de rádio.

Eu sei que você está pensando que não é louco e que alguém vai pagar caro pelo erro de achar que você é. Te prendendo num lugar como esse. Eu sei, eu sei que você não é louco. Mas você poderia ser, Deus, você poderia ser. Porque, talvez, se você fosse louco, talvez você ainda continuasse a ser você.

Você nunca vai saber que todas as vezes que venho aqui, fico esperando pelo momento em que seus olhos deixarão de encontrar os meus.

Não, você está aqui. Hoje, pelo menos. Você sorri, e acho que está mais livre do que jamais o vi em toda a sua vida. Será que essa maldição o deixou ignorantemente mais feliz? Você escolhe uma estação. Você nunca gostou de rádio antes e duvido que esteja gostando agora. Na minha fantasia, você deve estar se lembrando de alguma coisa.

Você divide suas peças comigo, mas fica ciumento quando eu começo a fazer muitas combinações. Eu te digo que é fácil, um castelo, um lago, uma montanha (como se eu não tivesse montado esse mesmo quebra-cabeças uma centena de vezes). "E essa mancha na água é uma lula gigante", explico. Você não gosta da idéia de uma lula gigante no lago de uma escola e prefere que seja um navio naufragado.

Você me faz as perguntas usuais. Eu acho curioso você nunca perguntar sobre seus pais. Gosto quando você quer saber. Na maioria dos dias você não quer. Você deve saber apenas mais ou menos quem sou eu, mas sempre sabe. Você ainda sabe quem você é, e eu fico feliz, porque quer dizer que eu ainda sou uma parte disso. Eu imagino quando vou começar a sentir que estão me faltando peças.

Eu pego o velho álbum. As bordas das páginas com fotografias estão cobertas de notas. Minhas e suas. Mas também de outras pessoas. Outras pessoas que também são parte de nós. Veja, Draco, como nós éramos grandes. Nós éramos um mundo inteiro nessa limitada quantidade de páginas de fotografias. As músicas melosas se sucedem na "Tarde dos Amantes" e eu me lembro que é domingo.

"Acho que os conheço", você fita a fotografia dos seus pais, e eu imagino se hoje é um bom dia para lhe dizer que eles estão mortos. Eu te conto quando você quer saber, mas não sempre. Você sofreu demais quando eles se foram. Não acho justo gastar suas horas em que, vagarosamente, te transformo em você mesmo. Não com essas lembranças tristes. E nem quero brigar. Muitas vezes, esse assunto nos leva a falar da guerra, e nós sempre brigamos. É que é difícil para quem não esteve lá, sempre vai ser. E eu acho muito difícil ler para você as velhas cartas de sua mãe para te mostrar que você esteve lá. Eu as guardei com cuidado, porque sempre achei que um dia ia ter que te provar que existi um dia na sua vida. Uma dia. Mas não precisamos disso ainda. Eu não quero te falar que ela morreu, de qualquer forma.

Você continua implicando com o Ron, mesmo por fotografias. Você não acredita quando digo que Hermione se casou com ele. Você se lembra dela, então, e fica se lamentando, porque ela sempre lhe pareceu a mais esperta de nós três. Eu acho graça e digo que você só diz isso porque ela foi a única menina que já te bateu.

Você mira um tapa em mim, que eu desvio. E então você simplesmente me beija, e é exatamente como se fosse a primeira vez. Desesperado, como se a qualquer momento um de nós fosse sair voando. Meus braços escorregam da mesa para os seus ombros e derrubo peças de papelão no caminho.

xox

Não tenho vontade de esperar pelo elevador e subo pacientemente as escadas. Eu sei, deveria ter aparatado direto para casa, mas concordo com Hermione quando ela diz que os vizinhos devem ver pelo menos um de nós entrar e sair de casa, para não pensarem que algo está errado. Você ficou enfurecido com essa recomendação. Você odeia morar entre os trouxas, mas sabe que tinha que ser assim. É mais seguro, sem nenhum repórter tentando quebrar os feitiços de segurança para espiar por uma janela. Sua família ainda tem alguns inimigos que apreciariam imensamente a oportunidade de dar fim no último representante dos Malfoy. Você nunca vai admitir isso, porque nunca vai admitir que está de alguma forma vulnerável, mas você sabe que é verdade.

Kreacher abre a porta antes que eu toque a maçaneta. Está velho e encurvado, e eu queria dispensá-lo para que pudesse descansar, mas ele recusa. Ele parece gostar de cuidar de você (desde que eu comecei a ficar com medo de te deixar sozinho em casa sem mim). Já faz mais de dois anos que você parou de trabalhar fora. Desde que uma funcionária do Setor de Desastres em Aparatações teve que ser chamada à nossa casa no meio da tarde. Você tentou usar meios trouxas para se locomover por um tempo, mas isso só fazia com que você encontrasse mais e mais pessoas cujos rostos você havia perdido. Além disso, sabíamos que não tardaria até que você esquecesse algum caminho e acabasse perdido. E você não gostava da idéia de ninguém te seguindo para garantir que você não se perdesse. Então você decidiu trabalhar em casa, sob o olhar cuidadoso de Kreacher. Ainda é muito bom com os números. No fundo da gaveta do seu escritório, montei as fotos dos seus advogados e representantes, para que você possa lidar com eles. No fim, a impessoalidade das finanças acabou te satisfazendo.

"O que foi?", pergunto, Kreacher puxa as próprias orelhas cheias de fios cinzentos e sufoca um guincho.

"O senhor Potter já tinha saído do escritório quando Kreacher tentou falar pela lareira", ele se justifica, mas eu não estou ouvindo. Meus olhos estão no chão, na trilha de cacos de vidro e porcelana. Eu atravesso rapidamente a sala e há vários porta-retratos no chão. Há um lençol branco no corredor e a porta do quarto está aberta. Eu o encontro, o nariz e as mãos colados na janela.

"Draco", eu tento não fazer daquilo uma pergunta. Tento com todas as minhas forças. Você não precisa de perguntas agora.

"Eu não sei que lugar é esse", você murmura. "Eu...", finalmente olha para mim, e você está aqui. Realmente está aqui. "Não é a nossa casa".

Eu me sento na cama e você escorrega para o chão aos meus pés. Você não faria isso normalmente e, assim, eu sei que deve haver mais uma peça faltando. "Nos mudamos faz pouco tempo. Estamos meio que... escondidos".

Você parece achar engraçado. Então estica o braço para pegar um livro aberto sobre o criado-mudo e vejo que finalmente está lendo meu diário. Isso me dá arrepios, porque fico imaginando se você o fez porque precisou ou se fez simplesmente porque esqueceu que tinha se recusado a fazê-lo. Importa tanto assim?

"Para que serve essa coisa se você só escreve bobagens e nenhuma informação útil como essa?", você passa violentamente as páginas até achar uma em branco, alcança uma pena no criado-mudo e escreve duas ou três linhas antes de fechar o livro.

"Eu tentei deixar bem parecida com a antiga", me justifico. Você está despindo o pijama e eu vejo o brilho fugaz de um caco de vidro nos seus cabelos.

"A janela dava para um beco", você aponta, como se não se importasse. Você odiava aquele beco. Achava degradante. Eu achei que você fosse gostar da vista da larga avenida arborizada.

Naquela noite, eu apenas pulo a página em que você escreveu. Não gosto de pensar que você precisa se lembrar dos simples detalhes da rotina para viver. Nas semanas seguintes, percebo aqui e ali surgirem páginas de anotações suas e continuo a ignorá-las. Um dia eu percebo, quando estou revirando as páginas com certo desespero, qual o tipo de coisas que você está escrevendo. Você escreve como eu te faço esquecer o quão doente está e inicia uma série de orientações muito específicas para serem seguidas no futuro. E todos os dias a lista ganha um novo item.

(Escrito na margem da folha) _Porque eu sei que Potter é muito pudico - no papel - para registrar as coisas realmente importantes que, como idiota que é, muito possivelmente vai esquecer._

xox

_Draco Malfoy prefere seu café morno, nunca quente. Ele também o prefere fraco, por isso sempre acrescenta umas gotas de água._

_Ele odeia dias chuvosos, mas também não gosta de sol._

_Ele prefere seduzir seu marido e se sente estranho quando Harry tenta fazê-lo. Apesar de Harry geralmente conseguir._

_Draco gosta de ouvir rádio aos domingos. Apenas aos domingos._

_Draco se sentiu profundamente perturbado sobre ser gay no início, mas, depois que isso passou, ele resolveu absolutamente todas as questões dentro de si de uma única vez e nunca se ressentiu de ter ficado por baixo na primeira vez deles. Porque, ao contrário do que ele pensava sobre sentimentos de vulnerabilidade ou sobre a necessidade de uma dose salutar de álcool para que aquilo pudesse sonhar em acontecer, simplesmente não era assim. Não era sobre o controle, nunca foi. Era sobre o mundo e sobre sobreviver. Era sobre o tempo, os anos. É sobre tudo que ele simplesmente não pode mais perder._

xox

"Obrigado, ele realmente precisava vir a esse lugar antes que começasse a se esquecer disso também", minha voz tenta soar neutra, mas sei que não estou conseguindo pelo olhar que Neville me lança. Seus olhos castanhos caminham rápido da horta para um ponto do céu onde você faz voltas exibicionistas em sua vassoura.

Talvez eu esteja parecendo muito miserável para ele simplesmente ignorar, ou talvez as pessoas simplesmente tenham se acostumado a olhar desse jeito para nós. Você se comportou com naturalidade quando a esposa de Neville adiantou-se e apresentou a si e ao marido a você como se nunca tivessem se visto antes. Se você notou a farsa, ou se teve algum lampejo de memória, eu não sei dizer.

"Ele não parece doente", Luna se inclina na cerca de madeira e estende a sacola de sementes. Neville mede milimetricamente a profundidade de cada um dos buracos na terra usando a varinha antes de despejar um par de sementes em cada um.

"Ele está", suspiro. "Acho que ele está indo embora".

Aceno para você ao longe. Você se lembrou muito bem do castelo - quase tão bem quanto se pode lembrar dos caminhos em um lugar onde escadas e corredores gostam de mudar de tempos em tempos. Neville e Luna nos receberam para a visita em plenas férias de verão. Tudo para que você possa estar em Hogwarts de novo antes que se esqueça do quanto esse lugar foi importante em nossas vidas. E seria alentador ver como você ainda se lembra vivamente de tudo aqui ("pare de me olhar assim, Potter, eu sei que era esse o caminho das masmorras"), se para mim não soasse apenas como uma lembrança do quanto nós ainda temos a perder.

"Ele vai voltar", Luna pisca para o marido. "Ele vai, você vai ver".

Eu corro. Não quero ouvir mais, mas, mais importante, você está acenando para que eu venha até você. Você pousa sob a copa do carvalho na beira do lago e me espera, o rosto vermelho de sol, os cabelos louros revoltados pelo vento. Você sorri de uma maneira que eu não vejo há meses.

Você olha para o casal na horta e deixa a vassoura cair no chão, me puxando rapidamente para atrás da árvore. Galhos secos rangeram sob nossos pés quando suas mão seguraram meu rosto. Seus lábios se colam aos meus e têm o mesmo gosto indefinido e morno do vento. Eu sinto seus dedos nos meus cabelos e minhas mãos tocam a casca áspera da árvore. Você se afasta levemente de mim e nossos lábios voltaram a se unir brevemente antes que você consiga falar outra vez.

"Escreva que aqui foi o nosso primeiro beijo", você murmura contra os meus lábios. "É como eu queria que fosse".

Suas mãos agarram minha camisa enquanto você tenta explicar, subitamente confuso com tantas palavras. Você nunca foi de muitas palavras. Não, se alguém me ouvir falar assim vai imaginar que você não gosta de falar, e você fala muito, muito e impetuosamente, era sua arma favorita, a palavra. Mas não aquelas. Não aquelas em que falávamos sobre o antes de existirmos como nós. Sobre como éramos idiotas, sobre como os minutos, os segundos, agora nos são caros como esmeraldas. Como ladrões que somos, tentamos roubar através da tinta e dos sonhos, alguns instantes a mais sob o mesmo céu.

xox

_Cada minuto nessa queda (finita) de grãos de areia através da ampulheta é uma jóia única, e, embora seja completamente óbvio falar que uma jóia é, não apenas cara, mas sem preço, em relação a essas nossas jóias de tempo, isso é apenas um fato. Cada minuto, principalmente aqueles roubados, nos são inestimáveis. Se eu fosse um poeta, inventaria aqui alguns preços absurdos para você se sentir mais importante (você sabe que não pode ser mais importante). Mas não sou um poeta, então simplesmente escrevo para você que, para cada um daqueles minutos, simplesmente não pode existir outro igual._

xox

Hoje você sabe quem eu sou, mais uma vez, e me divirto com a possibilidade de que os medibruxos estejam errados e que você nunca me esqueça.

Não é domingo, mas o quarto tem música. Você deve ter descoberto que o programa com canções melosas é reprisado durante a semana. Você vira e vira as páginas do álbum de fotografias e ri com algumas notas. Ás vezes, por alguns momentos, você se lembra de algumas daquelas pessoas, de alguns daqueles instantes roubados de tempo. Você está feliz hoje, e eu imagino se você se lembra de mim quando não estou aqui. Eu queria estar sempre aqui, você sabe.

Não temos mais Kreacher, eu às vezes te digo. E às vezes isso te deixa triste, mas só às vezes. Você gostava dele, eu acho. Você o chamava de elfo doméstico velho no início, mas então, quando notou que ele mantinha um ódio velado de mim, passou a achar que ele era a criatura mais fascinante que existia. Você tem uma forma estranha de escolher seus amigos.

As paredes do seu quarto estão cobertas de quebra-cabeças. Mas ainda há espaço. Numa mesa ao lado da cama, você tem um com a montagem recém-começada. Mas hoje você está interessado no álbum, e desfia os comentários habituais a respeito da infinita sucessão de Weasleys na imagens. Não deveria, mas fico feliz com isso, porque significa que ainda há peças suficientes de você.

Você me olha com estranheza agora e sei que sente falta de alguma coisa. Nós deveríamos estar discutindo nesse exato momento. Eu não estou com vontade. Acho que você lembra um pouco dessa parte e senta falta, mas hoje estou egoísta. Eu apenas quero ficar sentado ao seu lado na cama do hospital, em silêncio, ouvindo as bobagens que você fala. Por favor, não me faça falar hoje. Amanhã eu falarei e nós brigaremos, e talvez você me pergunte há quanto tempo não transamos. E vai ficar chocado - até começar a teorizar com quem eu ando saindo, porque obviamente eu tenho necessidades e nem passa pela sua cabeça que eu fique em casa à noite. Escrevendo em alguma página do diário que ainda tem algumas linhas sobrando, colorindo e iluminando um pouco mais os nossos sorrisos.

Meu silêncio simplesmente te incomoda, sempre foi assim. Desde os tempos de escola, lembra? Você não gostava que eu não respondesse às suas provocações. Você odiava, na verdade, isso só te fazia me odiar um pouquinho mais.

Só um _pouquinho_ mais.

Mas hoje você sabe quem sou eu, apesar de restar muito pouco de você para lembrar. Você desliga o rádio e se inclina para mim, sua mão automaticamente encontra a minha sobre o cobertor. Sinto os fios sedosos na minha bochecha. E ouço o que me parece ser o mais perfeito som que há no mundo. Eu ouço a sua respiração.

Eu sei que você precisa que eu fale às vezes. Mas hoje não.

(Escrito na borda da página.) _Lendo agora, parece que tudo que te dei foi um inferno muito maior do que você poderia prever._

xox

Quando tudo acabou, eu estava cansado. É engraçado que eu tenha ficado cansado apenas no fim. Eu achava que era como deveria ser, o fim, sabe? Mas não foi como um fim deveria ser. Eu estava contente em voltar para casa. Até que comecei a sentir falta de ter uma casa para voltar. Por anos, essa casa tinha sido Hogwarts. Ao fim da guerra, não era lugar nenhum. Havia o amor sim. Eu sei que você não quer ler sobre ela, você ainda a odeia secretamente, mas ela me ajudou a ser quem fui para você, então foi uma pequena parte do que fomos juntos.

Ginny foi minha primeira namorada de verdade. Foi injustiça com ela. Ela não me merecia como eu era, não é assim que o namorado de uma garota de 17 anos deve ser. Existem certas intimidades, certas privacidades, que só podem ser compreendidas por quem as viveu. Ela estava mudada, mas era em muito a mesma. Eu é que não era o mesmo. Já não era o mesmo homem que a tinha deixado na casa dos pais, meses atrás. E ela era, alentadoramente, a mesma. Doce e engraçada como um minúsculo sino de prata. E, a despeito dos vários lugares vazios na mesa quando reuníamos nossos amigos nos fins de semana, o mundo se parecia assustadoramente igual. As conversas e risadas ainda eram rigorosamente as mesmas.

Eu ainda a amava, se você está se perguntando sobre isso. Mas não era o mesmo, você entende? Você costumava entender, eu acho. E nada seria realmente a mesma coisa.

(Escrito na borda da página, depois de várias palavras rabiscadas das quais podia-se adivinhar _ruiva_ e _maldito_.) _A coisa com os grifinórios, mesmo depois de tantos anos de convivência com um, nunca chegou a ser completamente compreendida por Draco Malfoy. Quase todo mundo ficou diferente depois da guerra, e ele nunca acreditou que o problema com a namoradinha de Potter fosse simplesmente o fato de a guerra não tê-la destroçado como tinha feito aos outros. A coisa com os grifinórios, com alguns grifinórios - com esse grifinório, na verdade - é que ele simplesmente não lidou com a guerra como todos os outros. Draco conheceu gente que levou a guerra dentro de si pelo resto da vida. E conheceu gente que apenas a deixou para trás, juntando novamente as partes quebradas e tocando a vida. Mas não você. Você apenas continuou lutando, mesmo não tendo idéia de contra o que estava lutando. Mesmo não sabendo por que era tão importante não desistir._

xox

"Seus pais não vão te matar ou algo assim por isso, vão?", eu pergunto contra o seu pescoço. Seu corpo se enrijece um pouco sobre o meu e você se ergue sobre os cotovelos. Nossos narizes quase se tocam, os fios platinados dos seus cabelos caem nas minhas bochechas.

"Boa forma de acabar com o clima, Potter, genial", você resmunga, e eu não consigo conter um sorriso tímido. Anos depois, você ainda ri de mim por causa desse sorriso.

Você se senta na cama e me passa os óculos. Nesse exato momento, eu não quero olhar para você porque preciso falar uma coisa importante e talvez a maneira como seu olhar reaja me faça querer desistir. Continuo deitado, você ainda estende os óculos para mim e eu olho fixamente para o teto.

"As pessoas vão saber, você sabe."

"Por que?", você volta os óculos para o criado-mudo. "Vai convocar uma coletiva de imprensa? Eu sei que você está ansioso para dizer ao mundo que finalmente está dormindo com alguém decente, mas..."

"Draco, as pessoas _vão_ saber", eu insisto. "Veja quem somos. Acha que é um segredo possível de se manter?"

Talvez seja eu que espero sempre demais, sabe? Não era a primeira vez que você estava na minha casa, nem era a primeira vez no meu quarto. Eu espero mais e mais, quero que você nunca deixe de estar aqui, até que sua presença esteja tatuada em cada objeto dessa casa. Que seus passos ocupem cada centímetro do piso de madeira e que a minha cama se transforme apenas em você. Mas posso ser apenas eu. Devo ser apenas eu.

"Eles sempre falam", você desfaz uma ruga no lençol branco. Eu percebo, mais uma vez, como gosto das suas mãos. "Sempre estão falando que você está com alguém, qual a diferença?"

"A diferença é que geralmente é mentira", eu imagino, penso mesmo, se essa será nossa última conversa. Eu quero muito, não era assim que deveria terminar. "Uma coisa é quando eu sei que é mentira. É possível controlar, viver com isso. Mas se for verdade não tem como simplesmente ignorar".

É real? Me pergunto se você também se questiona isso. Ou se você sabe. Você sempre parece saber tudo.

Depois da guerra, nos tornamos dois solitários. Não há bem um motivo pelo qual essas coisas acontecem às pessoas. Acho que algumas simplesmente são assim. Nasceram muito mesquinhas para dividirem qualquer coisa. Ou muito sensíveis, e tudo no mundo as toca demais para que consigam se ligar a alguém. Mas geralmente é porque algo aconteceu a elas. Uma guerra, uma grande perda, ou algo que simplesmente elas não tiveram. Eu nunca soube exatamente qual dessas era a sua razão.

Segredos são apenas mais perda de tempo.

xox

_Segredos não são perda de tempo. Segredos são absolutamente fundamentais. É o que mantêm as estrelas no céu e o chão sob nossos pés, e é o que permite vencer todas as guerras, grandes ou pequenas. Não é apenas sobre as suas armas, suas estratégias ou sobre sua causa ser mais nobre ou justa. Essas coisas importam, mas nada disso é fundamental. As guerras são vencidas com segredos, descobrindo os do inimigo e mantendo os seus.__  
__São os segredos que determinam o curso da história._

xox

(Trecho riscado.) Sua matéria preferida na escola era Poções. Você me explicou uma vez que as pessoas acham essa matéria difícil porque não conseguem entender como ela é fácil. Você adora todas aquelas exatidões, todos aqueles detalhes. Para tudo há nomes e medidas, procedimentos precisos, e sempre há instruções exatas. Para tudo. Na vida, essas instruções não existem, mas nas poções elas estão lá, evidentes, e sempre funcionam. Você só precisa ler e medir.

(Escrito logo abaixo.) _Potter, eu não sei como você se lembra desse tipo de coisa, mas faça o favor de nunca mais transcrever uma conversa que tivemos quando eu estava bêbado. Não faz bem para a minha imagem de mim mesmo._

xox

Acabei de receber uma coruja do hospital. Hoje eu não fui te ver. Aconteceram coisas no trabalho, mas a verdade é que as coisas nunca me impediram de te ver antes. Cheguei em casa e escrevi imediatamente para o hospital. Eu poderia ter ido direto para lá, eles me deixam entrar fora do horário de visitas. Mas não posso. Hoje eu não posso. O velho álbum de fotografias e o diário (ele já está quase todo escrito) ficarão aqui em casa hoje. Hoje eu preciso me lembrar de você como já fomos. Eu preciso me lembrar, para que possa fazer você lembrar. Amanhã.

Você ficaria bravo se soubesse que coloquei uma televisão no nosso quarto. Você realmente teria odiado. Mas eu preciso disso para não enlouquecer, sabe? Eu não posso pensar em você o tempo todo. Não o tempo todo.

Acho que vou reescrever o início dessa história. Hoje percebo que estão faltando alguns pedaços, mas não sei se apenas sinto falta das partes que você inventou. Eu te entendo. É tão injusto que tenha levado tanto tempo. Anos e anos tirados de nós, que não pertencem a nossa história. Não deveria ser assim. Deveria ter sido apenas imediato.

Abro a carta do hospital e a chefe da enfermaria informa que você comeu bem, tomou seus remédios e foi dormir. Terminou a montagem mais um quebra-cabeças. Não conversou com ninguém. Leu um dos seus livros. Não fez nenhuma pergunta.

Eu sabia que você não ia fazer nenhuma pergunta. Você raramente faz.

xox

Nos beijamos pela primeira vez quando tínhamos 16 anos. Sob o carvalho na margem do lago, levemente escondidos dos passantes. Você usa suas vestes de quadribol. Seus cabelos tem cheiro de chuva. Meus dedos se encaixam nos seus através das luvas. Você dá um passo para trás e nossos dedos entrelaçadas encontram a casca áspera da árvore. Sua outra mão segura minha nuca. E, enquanto escrevo isso para você, sei que é verdade, é como se sempre tivéssemos sido assim.

(Seguem várias linhas riscadas. As frases não fazem sentido. Na última linha há uma frase.) ... a verdade é que nós nos odiávamos na escola.

(Na margem.) _Nunca fez nenhuma diferença. A diferença está, na verdade, em um daqueles detalhes estranhos que você só se dá conta com o distanciamento críticos dos anos. Eu duvido que algum dia você será capaz de escrever as palavras exatas sem fazer uma bagunça com os fatos que você deveria estar organizando racionalmente para mim. Porque você acha que não importou, porque só muito tempo depois nós chegamos a nos encontrar realmente. Mas importou. Ainda importa para mim._

_Durante todos aqueles anos em que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy cultivaram cuidadosamente um ódio mútuo e simultâneo, Harry estava se tornando a pessoa capaz de amar Draco. Draco estava se tornando a pessoa capaz de amar Harry._

_É a maneira mais simples de colocar isso em palavras, mas era muito mais complicado do que parece aqui. Ainda hoje é._

xox

O que faz a pessoa o que ela é? São as coisas mais desprezíveis que ela já fez ou as coisas mais nobres coisas que ela quis fazer? (Ao lado, um trecho riscado.) Quando se encontra alguém no meio de sua vida e não se está perto de nenhum lugar que pareça remotamente familiar, como encontrar um caminho que te conduza desde a pessoa em que ela se converteu até aquela que ela poderia ter sido?

xox

"Eu quero saber sobre a guerra", você diz. Está deitado na cama, a cabeça em minhas pernas. Você tem roupas de cama verdes agora. Diz às pessoas que não está doente. Acho que, de algum modo, está se tornando mais consciente de sua condição. Os medibruxos falaram que isso é esperado. Como quando você finalmente parou de perguntar pela sua mãe a cada manhã - e meus dias deixaram de começar sempre com aquela tortura de lágrimas silenciosas e cartas antigas. Parece que você é capaz de aprender algumas coisas novas, embora sua memória continue pior e pior.

Você ainda me reconhece todos os dias. E ainda há o rádio e as canções melosas de amor aos domingos.

"É o que está escrito", eu volto as páginas do diário e mostro a página em que colei uma extensa matéria publicada no Profeta Diário ao fim da guerra. Há várias anotações suas. (E há um bigode desenhado no rosto de Ron numa das fotos. Eu não consegui removê-lo e você não se lembra como o fez para me dizer como.)

"Não isso. Você realmente fez todas essas coisas?", você olha para mim, abismado, e eu acho graça, porque nas minhas lembranças você sempre despreza tudo aquilo.

"Algumas", eu respondo. Descubro que gosto que você me olhe assim. Descubro que ainda posso descobrir coisas novas em você e isso me fascina.

"Você é louco", você ri. Certo, ali está o desprezo e o escárnio. "O eleito", você desdenha. "Você pelo menos se tratou depois?"

"Não, você gosta que eu seja assim", respondo, e meus dedos tocam de leve seus cabelos. Você ainda gosta de mim assim.

"Sério, você devia pensar em tratamento. Eu não ia reclamar de ter um colega de quarto", você ergue os braços e tira os meus óculos. Você já falou que gosta de olhar para os meus olhos. Escrevi em algum lugar. Ou foi você que escreveu, não lembro. "Ou você é louco... ou é o melhor sujeito do mundo", você me encara, muito sério.

"Eu sou o melhor sujeito do mundo", respondo. Eu me inclino sobre você e nossos narizes se tocam. "Viu a sorte que você tem?"

"Eu devo ser o pior sujeito do mundo então", você diz contra os meus lábios. "Para você estar comigo".

xox

(Num cartão verde-claro entre as páginas do diário. A letra fina cobre toda a superfície interna do papel.)

_Eu sei que há coisas sobre mim com as quais você apenas não sabe lidar. Eu não tenho nenhum grande trauma de infância. Você é que é o herói nascido de uma grande tragédia. Minha infância foi tão boa quanto poderia ter sido. Eu nunca vou morrer de amores pelos Weasleys e certos comentários sobre pureza de sangue sempre vão subir pela minha garganta em alguns momentos. Ainda hoje, não sei se me arrependo realmente do incidente do armário sumidouro, eu estava tentando salvar o pouco que restava da minha família e não consigo me arrepender disso. Eu sempre vou criticar o seu jeito de se vestir, porque você nunca vai conseguir se equiparar ao meu refinado bom gosto para roupas, criado por anos e anos de convivência com Narcissa Malfoy. Eu sempre vou ser meio parecido com Lucius, principalmente quando tento te intimidar, e Hermione precisa saber que eu nunca vou ser legal com os elfos domésticos que ela reúne em casa. Eu não gosto de crianças, não gostava nem mesmo quando era uma. Eu não vou conseguir conversar com seu afilhado usando apenas diminutivos como você faz. Nunca. Não é pessoal. Eu vou manter algumas amizades que você vai reprovar, e você devolverá o favor._

_Eu quero que você lembre de mim assim e que me ame assim, com todas essas coisas que você odeia. Que eu odeio. Nunca foi fácil antes para nós, foi?_

_D.M._

xox

(Escrito na margem da página arrancada de um livro em que uma biógrafa descreve a morte do grande bruxo Albus Dumbledore.) Eu sei que você queria reescrever a nossa história, mas há coisas que nos acontecem que são fundamentais para nos tornarmos as pessoas que somos. E isso é parte da pessoa que você se tornou, seja quem você for agora.

xox

(Alguns pedaços de cartas rasgadas, encontradas atrás de um móvel da casa de Harry Potter, que foram colados nas páginas do diário.) Independente do que você possa pensar, eu nunca esperei nada além dessa lamentável vergonha vinda de você. Um caso idiota com outro homem - com esse homem -, não se compara ao pensamento que aflige a mim e a sua mãe de que não haverá nenhum Malfoy no futuro para consertar isso. Nada...

(Outro pedaço.) Seu pai não pode te odiar. Nunca pôde. É obrigação dele reagir dessa forma, você precisa ser compreensivo. Talvez Potter seja capaz de compreender isso melhor do que você. É culpa minha que você sempre tenha tido tudo que quis, quando quis, e que nunca tenha descoberto o preço de certas atitudes.

(Outro pedaço.) ... solicitação de entrevista com o declarado namorado do Eleito. (Vários borrões de tinta encobrindo o resto das palavras.)

(Outro pedaço.) Você nunca vai deixar de ser um Malfoy. Não cometa o erro de se esquecer disso.

xox

Eu acordo com a luz acesa. Meus olhos demoram alguns instantes a se acostumar com a claridade e vejo que você já está me estendendo os óculos. Você entra em foco, pálido e sentado na cama. De alguma forma, eu sei que você simplesmente não dormiu, que sua mente apenas migrou a esmo na escuridão enquanto você tentava encontrar uma maneira de não se perder.

"Eu quero que você tire meu pai do diário", você diz, rouco. "Sim, eu pensei nisso. Eu já entendi que ele não me obrigou realmente a fazer as coisas que eu fiz e que ele fez tudo para proteger a minha mãe, mas eu não posso..."

Você esconde o rosto nas mãos. Eu as seguro, suas mãos. Eu sempre gostei delas, tanto que às vezes penso que são minhas. Eu apago novamente a luz, sei que você não quer que eu te veja. Eu sinto seus cabelos finos nos meus lábios. Sua testa lisa. As sobrancelhas. Sinto o gosto de sal do seu rosto.

Você sempre diz que não devo escrever sobre Lucius, mas depois sempre admite que é preciso. Ele foi uma dessas coisas que nos aconteceram que nos fez ser quem somos, eu e você. Mesmo que doa, e dói, desfiar essa teia de estranhezas dos Malfoy.

"Não foi culpa sua", eu falo. Suas mãos se agarram a mim como se você pudesse escorregar para longe se não o fizesse.

"Foi culpa dele!", você responde, quase ofendido. Você se afasta. Vejo sua silhueta contra a luz que entra pela janela. "Aquilo... não se faz a um filho, não... eu poderia ter te matado, eu poderia ter... se..."

Você suspira sentado na beira da cama, engolfado pela incoerência e pelo ódio. Eu penso se um dia sentirei falta de te ver assim. Quando nem isso mais restar.

"Seu pai está morto, há quanto, oito anos?", eu jogo os lençóis para longe. Eu quero que você aceite quem você é. Para que nunca deixe de ser assim.

"Nove", você me corrige. Eu sei que é uma daquelas coisas que você repete para si mesmo todos os dias, para não se esquecer. Para demorar a esquecer.

"Não acha que já pode parar de chutar a bunda dele?"

xox

_Draco Malfoy nunca teve uma ambição indescritível de ser pai. Então, por favor, Potter, pare de se lamuriar, ou te transformo numa mulher e te faço encher essa casa de crianças loiras das quais eu não vou me lembrar os nomes daqui a alguns anos. A estupidez dos Malfoy morrerá comigo, muito obrigado. Pena que eu não vou me lembrar disso para comemorar quando acontecer._ (Escrito na borda de uma página do diário onde Harry se perguntava se Draco se lamentava por não poder deixar um herdeiro para continuar sua família).

xox

Ouço música. Sinto a sua respiração lenta contra o meu pescoço. Seus dedos dos pés correm vagarosamente pelas minhas pernas. Seus pés estão frios e isso me faz abrir os olhos. Você sorri para mim, de um jeito que eu acho que posso ver cada pensamento que passa pela sua cabeça. Você murmura para mim que é domingo e eu pergunto se você trancou a porta, para que Kreacher não tente trazer a bandeja de café e finalmente morra de susto. Você já está sobre mim quando responde e eu acho que nunca chego a entender o que você diz.

xox

"Kreacher vai ficar com você", eu te vejo pelo espelho enquanto uso a poção para me barbear. Você está esparramado na cama, maravilhado com a própria letargia matinal. Você estica preguiçosamente o braço para pegar a camiseta embolada entre a parede e o colchão. Você diz que assim mantém vivas as memórias da manhã (e eu ainda estou na cama com você, e suas mãos ainda seguram meus pulsos com força, e ainda ouço o som da sua respiração como se na verdade fosse a minha).

"Quem?"

"Kreacher. Meu elfo doméstico", eu guardo a poção e fecho o armário. "Eu o pedi de volta de Hogwarts".

Você faz uma careta. Talvez esteja tentando se lembrar se já tivemos aquela discussão. Você geralmente se lembra dessas coisas ainda.

"Está dizendo que me arranjou uma babá ou algo parecido?", você examina os lençóis procurando suas calças.

"Algo parecido", alego. Passo a gravata por sobre o pescoço. Você finalmente encontrou suas calças e anda até mim. Com um tapa, afasta minhas mãos. Seguras as extremidades da gravata nas pontas dos dedos (uma das que você me deu, verde). Mede com os olhos a extensão do tecido. Seus dedos finos passam o tecido para cima e para baixo, alisando e desfazendo os vincos, e eu acho que simplesmente perdi a capacidade de respirar. Você desliza o nó para cima, ajustando no meu pescoço. Então você dá um passo para longe, para admirar o próprio trabalho, mas eu o trago de volta para perto. Meus braços se estreitam ao seu redor e sua mão volta outra vez para a gravata.

"Será que você não tem um tempo antes de...?", você me beija.

xox

"Onde nós costumávamos ir?", você olha as fotos de nossa viagem a Hogwarts. A escola estava vazia e você me levou à sala comunal da Sonserina. Você esqueceu que eu já tinha estado lá. Eu não te corrigi. Você gosta de ainda saber algumas coisas que eu não sei. Essas coisas são cada vez mais raras.

Você esquece de ligar o rádio hoje. Eu olho para o relógio e penso que o programa já deve estar mesmo no fim.

"Juntos?", eu pergunto, e subitamente fico consciente de que não tínhamos muita vida social juntos. Eu sempre soube disso, mas achava que haveria tempo. Mas então você ficou doente, e as pessoas passaram a te incomodar. E eu nunca consegui fazer com que você convivesse com muitas outras pessoas da minha vida.

"Juntos", você insiste. Eu imagino se você acredita na nossa história parte real, parte inventada. A mesa com o quebra-cabeças está de novo entre nós. Você estava montando o ponteiro gigante de um relógio quando eu cheguei. Eu apenas assisto ao seu trabalho. Hoje não estou com vontade de ajudar. Hoje prefiro montar as suas peças, colocar as que ainda restam no lugar e tentar acrescentar mais algumas. Mesmo que não dure muito.

"Às vezes íamos comer fora. Às vezes visitávamos Ron", sob várias promessas de compensação, eu acrescento mentalmente. "Almoçávamos com a sua mãe toda semana".

"E quadribol?", você aponta uma fotografia. A foto da época da escola mostra o time de quadribol da Sonserina do nosso quinto ano. Seus olhos miram seu próprio rosto no papel brilhante. E você sabe que não é a mesma pessoa que te olha de volta da fotografia.

"Sim, quadribol. Nós jogávamos às vezes, como amadores", eu confirmo.

Você faz uma careta para a palavra "amadores". Você nunca foi amador em nada.  
Eu soube hoje que outras pessoas te visitaram além de mim. Eu sempre soube que havia outras, mas não sabia quem eram e ainda acho estranho. Nos anos em que você esteve praticamente o tempo todo dentro de casa éramos apenas nós. Quase nunca havia mais alguém. Eu sempre sentia que estava perdendo alguma parte preciosa de você quando não éramos apenas nós. Me pergunto sobre o que você fala com os outros. Não gosto da ideia de não ser apenas eu a juntar as suas peças dia após dia.

"Nós podíamos sair qualquer dia", você tira os olhos das fotografias, seus olhos cinzentos cruzam rapidamente com os meus. "Eu queria conhecer o mar".

Em alguma dessas páginas você escreveu que conhece o mar. Você encheu meus ouvidos com as histórias sobre como sua família tinha dúzias de casas de praia nos lugares mais lindos do mundo. Você às vezes esquecia de todas as questões abertas nesse tópico de família e conseguia falar deles assim. Das férias que você passou no mar e em como uma menina morena tentou se aproveitar de você. Você definitivamente conhece o mar, mas não importa, não é? Eu não posso te tirar daqui, e é o tipo de coisa que o papel nunca vai trazer de volta.

Você continua você sem essa parte.

xox

Você não consegue esperar que eu tenha colocado todas as nossas malas no chão. Em algum ponto da sua mente, você sabe que por muito tempo quis conhecer o mar outra vez. Você ainda quer. Eu já estive na praia quando criança e, desde então, ela nunca pareceu tão excitante. Não até agora.

Quando chego à porta, avisto você a meio caminho do mar. Parece estar paralisado com a visão quando o alcanço.

"Eu realmente já estive aqui?", você me pergunta. Seus dedos capturam os meus timidamente e eu penso que hoje talvez você já seja mais tão você assim. Seus olhos ainda me reconhecem, mas suas mãos talvez não.

Eu te digo para tirar os sapatos e você movimenta os dedos contra a areia, tentando reconhecê-la pelo tato. Você me lança um sorriso torto quando a espuma branca toca os nossos pés.

(Várias linhas riscadas se seguem.)

(Na margem.) _Nossos sonhos foram bons sonhos. Não se realizaram, mas foi bom tê-los._

xox

_Nós estamos sempre indo a algum lugar. Você acha que sou apenas eu que sempre estou indo a lugares novos, mas todos estamos. O tempo todo. Às vezes há coisas familiares, às vezes há memórias para se tropeçar no caminho, mas essas coisas só servem para dar a ilusão de que os lugares a que vamos hoje são apenas os mesmos a que fomos ontem. Estamos sempre penetrando em território desconhecido. Você se apega às imagens familiares e tenta dar passos pequenos, tenta fingir que sua vida continua a mesma. E continua. Mas você sabe que nunca pára de mudar. Nós nunca paramos._

xox

Eu não quero te falar apenas das grandes coisas, mas, fundamentalmente, das coisas mais comuns e ordinárias que você puder imaginar. Eu quero que você se lembre, não, que você saiba que houve uma tarde, meses após o seu diagnóstico, em que eu finalmente te convenci a aceitar o convite de almoço de domingo de Molly Weasley. Você foi pomposo e metido como sempre. Lançou vários olhares de ódio para Ginny (ela está grávida agora e definitivamente não está escondendo um convite cifrado para um encontro secreto quando me pediu que passasse a travessa de batatas). Você cumprimentou educadamente os pais de Ron e fez alguns comentários desagradáveis sobre Hermione estar provavelmente grávida de novo - mas você os fez só para mim, eu me entendo com você quando voltarmos para casa.

Agora a tarde está absurdamente quente, Molly parou de vigiar nossos passos pela casa (talvez ela ainda ache que você me enfeitiçou ou algo assim), e você acha profundamente degradante meu convite para se sentar comigo no chão da varanda. Você gosta da brisa, mas não fala nada. Um programa de canções de rádio chega a nós de dentro. Você reclama quando te faço recostar em mim. Eu gosto de sentir seus cabelos no meu rosto. Você nunca gostou de demonstrações públicas de afeto.

A canção fala sobre um retrato antigo e sobre saudades. Você flutua entre o sono bem alimentado e a consciência e, em algum ponto, sua mão encontra a minha. Seus dedos estão frios quando entram entre os meus. Você ri da canção, mas eu acho que somos igualmente dignos de risos.

xox

"Harry, pare", você fecha o diário que está aberto em meus braços. Você me pede para desligar o rádio.

Mais uma vez eu te contava sobre como Draco é uma constelação e que sua mãe tinha escolhido seu nome. Você já não pergunta onde ela está agora e eu prefiro não explicar. Mas você gosta de ouvir sobre ela, de ler as velhas cartas de vocês.

Já faz algum tempo que eu tenho que te resgatar de dentro de você mesmo todas as manhãs. Eu abro nossas velhas anotações (cada dia mais velhas) e te convenço, dia após dia, de que você é você.

Nem sempre chegamos ao fim. Nem sempre é preciso. Às vezes eu começo a narrativa e vejo a história rapidamente se desenrolar dentro de você. Outras vezes eu mesmo tenho que desfazer nó por nó até que você saiba de pelo menos um punhado das nossas coisas. Hoje é um desses dias difíceis. E as minhas palavras não parecem estar chegando a você como deveriam.

Eu ainda posso me ver nos seus olhos, mas sei que, nessa manhã, você está mais distante do que nunca. Eu insisto. Mudamos o tópico. Para o nosso primeiro beijo, no sexto ano, debaixo do carvalho. Ou era um sabugueiro? Você aceita essa nova narrativa, mas ainda está incomodado.

Você não sabe, mas faz três meses que não vou ao trabalho. Eu preciso te contar, preciso tentar manter você o mais inteiro possível. A cada manhã, tento pacientemente encaixar as peças faltantes em seus lugares. Ou fora de seus lugares. Eu só quero que elas voltem a se encaixar um dia.

Você pergunta mais uma vez sobre a guerra, e eu me contorço por dentro, porque não sei se quero te contar hoje. Hoje você parece tão mais pálido e frágil que nos outros dias. Hoje é um dia que você poderia me odiar se lesse algumas páginas de nosso diário, eu sinto. Eu prometi que traria você para mim todos os dias, mas hoje não está funcionando. Você sabe que não está funcionando, porque em minha mente eu às vezes acho que posso ouvir o que você está pensando. Passei tanto tempo dentro da sua cabeça que acho que posso ouvir.

Outro tópico de conversa, e outro, e outro, e hoje você ainda não conseguiu sorrir. Não quer comer. Você observa a chuva na janela e o congestionamento de carros na avenida abaixo. Não quer saber também sobre os trouxas ou sobre porque moramos num prédio trouxa ou sobre por que eu estou aqui com você.

"Harry, eu sei", você diz, ainda olhando para a chuva. "Pare de tentar me lembrar de coisas que eu ainda sei, me faz me sentir idiota".

Eu achei que gostaria de ouvir isso quando ouvisse.

"Escute o que eu vou dizer agora, sim? Anote naquele maldito diário, porque eu não quero esquecer que fui eu que te disse isso e não apenas uma decisão sua. Eu não acreditaria se você apenas me contasse."

Você anda até mim, faz com que eu me sente na cama. Você segura a minha mão entre as suas, e minhas unhas roídas lhe parecem extremamente interessantes.

"Você vai trabalhar amanhã. É, é minha memória que está indo para o espaço, não meu cérebro inteiro, Potter", você aperta meus dedos com mais força. Eu não consigo falar. "Você vai me internar. Não por alguns dias para me dar aquelas poções experimentais, você vai me internar numa ala psiquiátrica".

Você também não parece mais ser capaz de falar. Você respira fundo. Ainda não olha para mim. Leva minha mão aos seus lábios. Você me faz jurar que vou escrever palavra por palavra e que vou ler quando para mim mesmo for preciso, e que vou deixar que você leia, pelo menos algumas vezes. Você também quer se lembrar de que é assim às vezes.

(Na margem, numa letra borrada.) _Você vai se sentir culpado por algum tempo, como o maldito herói altruísta que é, mas você vai superar. Você vai ver que eu não vou sentir sua falta se ninguém me falar sobre você. Eu apenas preciso que você me deixe, pela primeira vez na vida, agir certo com você. Apenas aceite que eu quis isso, eu quis, enquanto ainda posso querer alguma coisa._ (As outras palavras estão riscadas.)

xox

"Eu desisti, então", você olha para mim e hoje eu sei que há mais de você em mim do que em você. Hoje é assim.

Você sabe quem sou eu, como sempre, mas hoje você custa a se reconhecer. Hoje falamos sobre você, e eu tenho vontade de pular todas as páginas de fantasia do diário. Hoje eu quero que você seja exatamente quem você é. Salpico a colcha da sua cama com um relógio de marca, seu velho distintivo de monitor, uma foto de família, um tipo de colônia cara que eu continuo trazendo para você, um cartão de aniversário verde-musgo. E tantas, tantas outras coisas que são você e que eu derramo no espaço entre nós, esperando que algumas delas ainda se encaixem em você.

"Você não desistiu", eu digo.

"Eu desisti", você repete. "Não, não se atreva a acreditar nessa bobagem altruísta, eu desisti".

Você parece subitamente miserável. Você queria ter lutado mais por mim, e isso me faz querer emoldurar esse dia para sempre. Preciso me lembrar de escrever sobre ele para você.

"Não há nada de errado com isso", eu seguro de leve sua mão, mas você foge. Há tantas coisas nos seus olhos que eu não sabia que estavam lá, e eu só penso em como escreverei isso para você. Você não consegue entender como fez uma coisa maravilhosa. Talvez hoje você apenas não seja você o suficiente para entender.

Eu não te disse, mas às vezes eu também desisto. Por anos eu nunca deixei de te ver. Achava que morreria se não viesse. E achava que você também morreria. Então eu desisti.

Na primeira vez, desisti por apenas um dia. Você não pareceu notar o lapso, mas, na minha imaginação, você certamente sabia. Você tinha que saber que eu tinha desistido de você e você tinha que me culpar, pelo menos um pouco.

Na segunda vez, desisti por três dias. Você estava numa fase ruim, estava começando a estranhar as enfermeiras. Ficava mais irritado quando eu chegava e às vezes me acusava de contar mentiras. Eu voltei, mas por dias eu não te contei mais a nossa história. Em vez disso, era apenas uma visita. Até que sua mente pareceu atingir um novo equilíbrio e você voltou a fazer as velhas perguntas.

As outras desistências não têm justificativa. Você pode pensar que eu estava cansado, mas eu nunca me canso de contar essa história. Quando não a conto a você, passo o dia contando a mim mesmo, e revivo cada uma daquelas jóias perdidas. Várias vezes eu vim aqui e apenas sentei ao seu lado, ou te observei pelo vidro da porta, ou falei amenidades, ou simplesmente preferi fazer hora extra no trabalho. Às vezes eu te conto a nossa história como se ela tivesse acontecido a outras pessoas. Eu não estou cansado. Mas às vezes penso que você pode estar.

Você parece estar maluco demais consigo mesmo para essa conversa. Não tem problema. Você não vai demorar a esquecer. Não fique bravo de novo quando ler isso, não há nada de errado no que você fez. Eu fui covarde perto do fim, sabe? Perto daquele dia em que você me fez prometer que te mandaria para o hospital. (Era a segunda, terceira vez?) Levei vários dias e várias páginas arrancadas do diário para fazer o que você queria. E, por muito tempo eu não consegui te mostrar essa página do diário. Porque ela prova que eu fui um covarde quando você precisou da minha coragem. Eu apenas queria que você fosse forte, que não desistisse, e isso resolveria tudo. Mas não foi assim.

(No pé da página) _Você com certeza amou toda essa bobagem de altruísmo. Você deve achar que me salvou, enfim. Ainda acho que você apenas inventou essa bobagem toda, e não acho que vai ser diferente se você me mostrar isso de novo outro dia. Eu não preciso que você tenha coragem, que me salve, eu preciso de você. Ao meu lado, mesmo quando eu não sei quem sou. Mesmo quando eu não souber mais quem você é. Não porque você me faz lembrar. Apenas por ser você._

xox

"Você tem certeza absoluta que não é apenas mais um desses malucos?", você me pergunta, e sei que, apesar da piada brincar em seus olhos, você está falando muito sério. Você não vê mais uma sanidade muito sólida em mim. Eu às vezes não vejo.

"Certeza absoluta", respondo. Encaixo mais uma peça do quebra-cabeças. Nossas mão se tocam de leve sobre a mesa.

Acho que você ainda me reconhece quando chego. Como reconhecemos alguém de um passado distante, mas não somos capazes de lembrar exatamente de onde. Nós tentamos não ser apenas estranhos conversando. Estranhos que se tocam entre as peças de quebra-cabeça.

"Chegou perto?", você pergunta, e surpreendo seu olhar cinzento percorrendo meu rosto. Talvez você esteja tentando lembrar quem eu costumava ser. Talvez esteja tentando não esquecer.

"Perto de que?"

"De enlouquecer", você volta a se concentrar no encaixe das peças. Me pergunto se você sente falta do rádio. Você o destruiu há poucas semanas. Disseram que é esperado que você perca o controle às vezes. Talvez o programa de domingo nem exista mais. Já são tantos anos.

"Bem perto. Resolvi desistir. Mas não da maneira que você pensa."

xox

_Em um minuto eu não vou te reconhecer mais, mas estaremos juntos, como deve ser._

xox

Quando eu era criança, conheci um menino loiro. Ele foi grosseiro com algumas pessoas que tinham sido muito boas para mim. Eu o odiei no momento em que ele começou a falar. Nós brigamos como crianças estúpidas, eu quase o matei aos dezesseis anos e ele quase me devolveu o favor no mesmo ano. Lutamos uma guerra em lados opostos aos dezessete anos. Aos vinte e um anos, ele me beijou pela primeira vez.

Chovia e era noite e você segurou minhas mãos, um gesto que se repetiria incontáveis vezes por anos e anos. Seus cabelos claros estavam colados na sua testa e ele parecia querer conferir se eu tinha realmente todos os meus dez dedos nas mãos antes de qualquer outra coisa. Finalmente, ergueu os olhos para mim, vários fios de água descendo em suas têmporas em direção ao queixo pontudo. Eu escuto, através da chuva, o som da sua respiração, antes de nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Eu sabia que a vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois que o conheci.

* * *

N/A: Minha segunda H/D, escrita para o challenge que não vingou. Estava há um tempo sem escrever, pesei a mão no angst, acho eu.  
Agradecimentos a YAH . BOUT pela paciência e a Miih pela betagem e capinha.

Espero que gostem e review-me. Beijos!


End file.
